The Intelligence Community
by xxshyangel29xx
Summary: Kerry comes face to face with the man who broke her heart and the women who was the cause. Also see how the intelligence community reacts to the introduction of the Stargate programme.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters etc…but I do own the idea present.

**A/N**: I'm sorry for any mistakes but I'm trying to get a beta reader but so far no luck. Are there any volunteers??

**A/N**: Please review and tell me what you think.

**Chapter One**

Kerry walked down the hallway to conference room D, thinking what could be so important that nearly all of agents working in the domestic terrorism division had to attend this compulsory meeting as so order by Director Phillips of the CIA, and also if the rumors were true and our sister agencies were also going to be present Kerry had no idea as to the subject of such a vital meeting. Making her way down the hallway Kerry spotted Charlie, her colleague from her division, giving a quick wave Kerry made her way over.

"Hey Charlie, how are you? Do you know what this meeting is about this morning?"

"Hi Kerry, I'm fine thanks and you? Well all I know is that everybody has to attend who got the memo. I also heard that the boss got the memo and has to attend as well, but he was not the one who organized the meeting or anything instead he was told to assemble the masses so to speak. Which of course pissed him off apparently!"

"So the boss didn't arrange for the meeting then, I wonder who did. If not him then who and is it true that it's a joint meeting with other agencies?" asked Kerry.

"I really don't know any more except that the boss will be in the meeting with us along with the other directors of the intelligence community" spoke Charlie.

They both walked down the hallway passing many of their colleagues as they made their way inside; Charlie walked through and as she did Kerry heard her gasp in surprise.

"Charlie, Charlie what is it!" whispered Kerry but before Charlie could respond Kerry walked through the door behind her and realized that the room was very nearly full up and not just with their colleagues but with others.

Kerry regconised members of the FBI, NSA and lastly ATF. They both realised that whatever this meeting was about it was something big, big enough to brief all the agencies together with their directors, which was totally against SOP. Kerry could see that none of the directors were happy about the summons or with the fact that they had to be briefed with the rank and file, and by the looks of it they had no idea who had called the meeting or why.

This did not look good considering they were in the intelligence business and it was there job to prevent instances were there was a lack of communication, not only with their allies, enemies, their sister agencies, but most importantly within their own agency. Kerry was trying to think if she heard any chatter about any terrorist targets but she came up with nothing which was not surprising considering that she had only been working as an analyst in the domestic terrorism unit for the last 6 months. She had not quite learned all of the codes and encryptions that were used by terrorist in communications yet as being an analyst, was not what she had been training to do for the last year and a half.

Oh no, she had had the best job in the world and what did she go and do! She went and slept with a colleague and started a relationship. Oh everything had been great in the beginning; the job was great and the relationship with Jack O'Neil had been going great too. He looked to be the one. But it had turned out that it was not meant to be, as there was a tall leggy astrophysicist standing in their way. If only he could of gotten over her and concentrate on their relationship although but she must admit to herself that she always felt that he was restless with her; like he was waiting to feel what I felt and I guess I could'nt ignore that I was putting more into the relationship and was falling in love with him whilst he wasn't, when she just showed up on his doorstep that afternoon.

He was never the same after she abruptly left causing him to make up a lame excuse that he had to go back to base. Back to her. Samantha Carter. It was then that I knew, I had to get out of the relationship or further down the road I would have been devasted when he left me and I'm positive he would of left me for one reason or another finding his way back to Samantha Carter.

Kerry was disrupted from her slightly bitter thoughts by Charlie's elbow in her stomach bring her attention back to the room. Kerry turned to Charle and asked "we haven't changed our threat level, have we?? I mean if we were at defcon 3 we would of heard by now and didn't we have the yearly inter-agency communication lecture last month, so why are the FBI NSA AND ATF here."

"Yeah I know, those lectures lasted a full week. But no we haven't changed our threat level and I'm sure if we had we wouldn't have to be here but out there trying to elminate the threat. But I'm not complaining as I have a stack of paperwork with my name on it just waiting for me back at my desk so this is a nice distraction, whatever it is"

Laughing at Charlie's enthusaim at getting away with doing her paper, even for a little while, Kerry was just about to ask why she had let her paper work get so much when in walked the man she thought she was over, the man who had broken her heart and shattered her dreams by not comming after her.

He was closely followed by Dr Jackson, the man she assumed was Teal'c, with Major Davis from the Pentagon and by his side was the women who had caused her to foolishly wish she was blond and an astrophysicist..

With her heart beating at a hundred miles per hour Kerry finally knew what the meeting was all about. The Stargate.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi so sorry this has taken me so long to update, this chapter was really really hard to write and I'm still not happy with it but never mind. I realised when I cam to write this chapter that I don't know anything about how the CIA and FBI actually work so I had to make a lot of it up from shows I watch and also what I could find on the internet. Sorry! Anyway please review as I'm stuck from where to go next so suggestions are welcome!!**_

**Chapter 2**

As he walked in through the door Major Davis prayed that this meeting would be a success, the fact that there were a number of things against him didn't deter him. The General had put this briefing in his cable and diplomatic hands and with such an endorsement he had to overcome the obvious obstacles in his way. One of which was four powerful directors who had been summoned by an unknown General to be briefed on a top secret project with their subordinates putting them not a very cooperating mood, plus too the military rarely ever stepped into their territory although there is a Associate Director of Military support who collaborates when necessary with the intelligence community. He also knew that he would encounter a large number of sceptics once they all realised that the briefing was about an alien device that sent people to other worlds and galaxies but however it was necessary. The SGC personnel just could not handle everything anymore; the programme has expanded vastly over the years to including so many sub – programmes and now that the world's super powers knew about the programme they were making a variety demands as well as the number of leaks has grown exponentially. Not to mention the rogue factions that were trying to get their hands on the technology they have acquired. They need help. And the intelligence community was the next best thing after Air force.

Striding into the room Major Davis realised that he had forgotten one major obstacle; that obstacle was in fact the General and Colonel Carter themselves, they were not speaking to each other causing everyone around them to walk on egg shells trying not to come into their line of fire. It had started in the car on the way over here: he had deduced that Colonel Cater was furious with the General from the deathly glares she was sending him and her successful attempt at ignoring him, and ignoring him had only put the General in a very bad mood whereby he in turn he retaliated by ignoring her. This was not good. He needed them as amicable as possible as he knew that they were going to get enough flak and attitude from those inside the conference room and General O'Neill was not known for his patience or his tolerance to those who didn't fall in line or asked dumb questions. Colonel Carter was his expert and so he needed her focused so that she could explain the Stargate to everybody in laymen's terms, so in essence he needed to have all their patience directed at the sceptics and disbelievers and not at dealing with each other and what ever had caused their standoff.

Sighing he turned to face everybody in the room thinking that he would rather be facing them then be in a car with the General and the Colonel, completely missing the rooms peaked interest in the new occupants.

Focusing on the crowd before him, he started the briefing once his party was seated.

"Thank you very much ladies and gentlemen for coming and for being so prompt. My name is Major Davis from the Pentagon and this here is General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson and Mr. T. Murray and we are here to brief you on The Stargate programme."

During a sweep round the room whilst talking his eyes fell upon a recognisable face, Special Agent Kerry Johnson, making him inwardly groaned. Oh don't get him wrong he was glad to see a friendly face and someone who had prior knowledge of the programme who could vouch for its authenticity, it was just that he didn't know if her appearance would cause any more tension between the General and the Colonel or for that matter the changes he would announce today that involve the special agent. So hoping against hope that neither of them noticed her or would be affected by her presence he continued with the briefing.

"The Stargate programme is the highest classified project in US history therefore there will be an additional wavier that you will all have to sign on your way out…"

Director Phillips of the CIA patronisingly interrupted, "Many of my agents have signed the wavier already, not to mention as the Director of the CIA I don't need to sign another wavier as I have clearance." Resulting in sniggers and soft laughter from those in the same profession; who thought it funny to watch their director and ally try and put the military personnel in their place.

Trying to think of the most diplomatic way to tell the Director that there was a higher clearance then the one allocated to the directors of the intelligence community without insulting him, his boss came to his aide. Unfortunately the General's response was not as diplomatic as he would have liked but he appreciated the rescue all the same.

"Not for this you don't, this was beyond your pay grade however now lowered to encompass the CIA, FBI and ATF, now let the man finish" implying or else.

"Thank you sir" he gently conveyed that he could take it from here, cutting through the tension in the room.

Taking a deep breath he started to inform his audience what the Stargate was and its origins and discoveries capturing his audience's attention, he explained how it was a Dr Daniel Jackson who deciphered the alien symbols and got the gate to work. He told them how the United States government wanted to know what was on the other side of the gate and so it sent a special ops team with Dr Jackson through to establish contact on whatever was on the other side. On returning the special ops team reported that they were transported to another planet in the galaxy where they encounter alien hostiles that where bent on tyrannical domination on the people who they had discovered had been taken from earth thousands of years ago, and that they had had to set off a nuclear bomb in order to escape but without Dr Jackson who decide to stay on the planet with the people.

Pausing to allow them to absorb all that he had said he quickly glanced at his boss noticing that he was fiddling with his medals a sure sign that he was bored, which was never good sign, Colonel Carter looked deep in thought with a frown on her face, Dr Jackson looked like he was really enjoying the telling of the Stargate's history whilst Teal'c had his usual stoic mask on giving away nothing.

Facing back to the audience he continued telling the history of the programme; stating that after the first mission the government shut down the programme but had to reinstate it when alien hostiles invade the base and a took an air force officer hostage and off world. He explained that the original team had been recalled to go back to Abydos where they thought the attack had originated from with the orders to retrieve Dr Jackson and do reconnaissance on the alien hostiles. Dr Jackson and the then Captain Carter discovered on Abydos that the Stargate could go to thousands perhaps millions of different planets in and out of our galaxy with the right address, so on this basis the government formed Stargate Command under General Hammond reporting directly to the President and the Joint Chiefs. Stargate command or the SGC started out with 15 exploratory teams whose job was to gather more intelligence on the alien hostiles, meet and greet other alien races with the objective of forming an alliance between them and earth exchanging technology and setting up trade treaties. They also had the objective of learning new cultures, languages, medicines and new technology for the benefit of earth.

The programme has been in operation for just over 8 years and has successfully accumulated advance technologies, medicines and other revolutionary discoveries, and also whilst in operation SGC personnel have saved this planet and many many others from either slavery or extinction. Because of our successes we have gained many enemies from other factions and races that have tried to infiltrate not only our planet but even our government to gain control of the Stargate and the technology we acquire, and even though we have been successful so far in keeping them in check the fact of the matter is the air force is overrun and so the President has order the protection of the Stargate and its personnel is to be out sourced to the intelligence community.

Silence continued to engulf the room as everybody tried to absorb his revelations; the rudimentary science knowledge they had gained from school about the universe was wrong, there is intelligent life out there, and all the science fiction stuff that was in books and on tv was actually more closer to the truth then they had ever known. The severity and magnitude of the situation started to sink in some even realised that they too now would literally have the weight of the world on their shoulders.

After a few minutes Major Davis continued outlining their new responsibilities.

"In order to facilitate the air force in protecting the Stargate programme and its personnel a new branch of intelligence is being constructed and funded; this new branch will be called SIU the Stargate Intelligence Unit which will come under the supervisory authority of the Director of Homeworld, General Jack O'Neill."

Someone in the back raised their hand like they were still in school to gain Major Davis' attention and permission to speak.

"Yes"

"Who is General Jack O'Neill and what is Homeworld security better yet where are its offices?" inquired the special agent from the FBI.

"This is General Jack O'Neill" responded Major Davis pointing at the man in question. "I do apologies for not introducing you properly to my colleagues; as you now know this is General Jack O'Neill Director of Homeworld Security what you don't know is that the General was the original commander of the special ops team that went through the Stargate the first time, he was the then Colonel O'Neill, next to him is as you know is Dr Daniel Jackson our resident culture and languages expert on every culture and language we have come across to date, and next to him is Colonel Carter. Colonel Carter is also a doctor of theoretical astrophysics and is our Stargate expert, our alien weapons expert, our technology expert and has been declared by the President to be a National Treasure." At this gasps could be heard all around the room at hearing how honoured the woman in front of them was. "Mr T Murray is our alien weapons expert as well as our warfare expert and together they make up the past and the present SG – 1 our flagship first contact team."

"Now the offices of Homeworld Security is located in the Pentagon, however access to its offices will be restricted therefore SIU will be based at the FBI's headquarters in Denver near Cheyenne Mountain air force base."

"Moving on, SIU will be split into three divisions: there a division to monitor and neutralise all rogue elements both on and off world called the Stargate Rogue and Mercenary Division headed by an NID operative, another branch of SIU will be to monitor the nations that have been briefed on the Stargate program making sure the programs technology, discoveries and secrets are not sold to the highest bidder – this division will be called Stargate Domestic Intelligence and will be headed by a CIA operative. Lastly we have many allies who come to discuss treaties and complete trade negotiations therefore they need protection, as earth has gained many powerful enemies who will stop at nothing to annihilate or assassinate our allies and us. Protection and surveillance for staff members who are associated with the program will also be part of this division; due to the number of kidnappings of key personnel and their families that have occurred in the past. This division will initially be headed by Mr T Murray and a Colonel Mitchell to train the staff and then a secret service agent will be taking over as its supervisor."

"So any questions?"

*******

**Please Please review and tell me what you think as I have no idea where this is heading so suggestions and constructive criticism is most welcome, and of course praise lol!!**


End file.
